The Bloodiest Moon
by ShirobonChiptunes
Summary: Rachel is a very important person. Maybe even more important than she realizes. Not only is her soul being sought after but also her blood.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stared down the clock gloomy. _C'mon, c'mon. It shouldn't take this long to be 2:00. _She thought miserably. She had five minutes to go and couldn't wait to be free of Mrs. Spivey's Pre-Calculus class. Smiling, she thought of the bright red eyes that haunted her dreams at night and clouded her mind during the day. Sebastian was her butler, well technically it was the family butler bound to them by a promise made between him and her great-great-great grandfather Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian was a regular butler he was a demon butler. Ciel made a promise to give him his soul if he protected him until he got revenged on his family being murdered. Unfortunately that soul was taken by another demon turning him into a demon. After a while Ciel told Sebastian to go find the woman he had impregnated and protect the family until he died then he could have any soul he wanted from the family. And that soul was hers… The harsh, shrill voice of her teacher calling her name shook her from her thoughts. "Miss Phantomhive, I suggest that you quit daydreaming and start doing your work if you want any sort of future," Mrs. Spivey spat down at her. Rachel just glared up at her. The bell rang just as her teacher opened her mouth again to say something. Running out the door she thought to Mrs. Spivey, _I don't have a future… _

Finally outside she took a deep breath of cold, winter air. She walked casually to her car where Sebastian was, of course, waiting for her. He looked impatient and annoyed at all the girls stopping and staring at him. He was dressed in a comfortable black t-shirt that clung to his muscles with a leather chocker-like necklace that clutched a white shell and black jeans ripped at the knees. _He looks extremely sexy aggravated too, _she thought to herself, laughing a bit. Walking up to him she heard girls huff and laugh with comments like "Please, that _thing_ couldn't get someone like _him_." She handed him her keys and he opened the door to the car for her. She pat herself on the back mentally having successfully making half the girls in the school hate her guts. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove passed the crowd of girls that gathered from his presence. All of them were glaring at her.

"You were late," Sebastian said frowning. "So? What do you care when all you want is my soul. Sooner I die the sooner you get it." There was a long silence and she turned on her music. The fast, hard, deep beats and light, rave-like tones made her smile. Nothing was better than music. Except maybe her cat Sophie. To her surprise she saw him tapping his thumb on the steering wheel. "It fits you." "The music or song?" Smirking he said, "Both." She wanted to punch him. He always pulled this shit. The song is about a girl making a guy fall in love with her and then just using him. He knew about Mark and how he kept saying she was using him even though he and Sebastian both knew she was in love with him. All she did was glare at him the whole way home while he kept that stupid grin plastered to that too perfect face.

Finally reaching the house Rachel climbed out of her car and made her way to her room at the back of the house where it was quiet. Originally it had been an at home office for her mother when she had been alive. Before it had been beautiful room with tall open windows that faced the garden she used to work on with her parents and older brother. Now it was a dark room with tinfoil covering the glass so light couldn't accidently find its way inside. Beyond being dark and slightly odd shaped it was like any other teenagers room. More like a guy's but whatever, it worked. There were posters of bands covering almost every inch of the light peach colored walls and a vanity in the corner that was used more to store CD's in than to decide her make-up and hair for everyday.

Walking over to her radio she slid the first CD she grabbed into the machine. As soon as she found her way to her bed the song "Lithium" by Nirvana came on. Cuddling into her panda shaped body pillow she let herself drift off. Almost instantly she saw two red orbs staring back behind her eyelids. _Damn_.

Feeling defeated, Rachel walked over to her full length mirror that she always turned away from her bed, a superstition she could never quite shake. Even in the dark she could see how thin she was and the dark circles that ringed her eyes, given to her by constantly being awake in the middle of the night to take care of her baby brother. With her mom gone and her dad more depressed than he'd ever been she had instantly fallen into the role of mother. She didn't mind so much the responsibility of it, just the maternal instincts she gained from it. Every time Sebastian would take care of the child she would get a sense of dread. She didn't like the fact that her baby brother was being fed by a demon. Anybody in their right mind would feel exactly the same way. Looking closer she saw her normally dark green hair she kept dyed was growing out to show her naturally raven black roots. _God, I look like crap…_

Deciding to stop feeling sorry for herself and actually use this weekend to take care of her own needs she sighed and put a wide smile across her tired face. Taking one last look at the mirror she saw that it looked more like a grimace.

"Ow! You do realize that when you dye someone's hair you don't have to yank it out, right?" Sebastian chuckled right next to her ear while trying to get the under part of her hair covered causing goose bumps to rise up all over her body. "Are you cold, Mistress," he said in low tone in her ear so only she would be able to hear. "I've told you I don't know how many times to not call me that. It makes me feel like some cheap gold digger." When he looked at her he actually wasn't smiling, he was frowning even, much different from her normal demon. "Forgive me, Miss Rachel, old habits die hard." Her nose scrunched up like she smelt something disgusting. "Just call me Rachel. I mean why be so impersonal? You probably already know everything about me just by living in the same house as me. Plus it must be a little unnerving always calling someone your superior when they should only just be your equal."

The demon stopped what he was doing and for a second she wondered if she had insulted him or something. Eventually he continued to slather on the thick hair dye and said in his normal voice, "Alright Rachel, then." Somehow it felt like things had changed slightly between them. He had been there for almost a year and she had never really talked to him even if he was really only loyal to her and Ciel. From the beginning she had hated him. Or at least thought she did. She had been filled with anger and pain from her mother's abandonment. Now, though, she felt like the man behind her would protect her no matter what. And he would until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel! Can you come in here a moment?" Her dad had called her in from the safety of her bedroom where she had been drying her hair and getting ready for a party her friend, Amy, had invited her to. Walking into the kitchen where Sebastian was busy making something that smelled like lasagna, she smiled at her dad. He was such a sweet man and he didn't deserve what had happened to him. "Yeah? What's up?" "Well I wanted to let you know in a couple days I'm going to be going up to California to go see your grandma. She hasn't been in the best of health and I want to go up and see her." Rachel frowned. "What about me and Zack? Why aren't we going up to see her?"

Sebastian picked the huge pan up and put it inside the oven. After backing away from the stove he rolled up the sleeves of his long black T-shirt and started to wash the dishes. "I'm afraid I'm the one that suggested that we all stay here until a time arises until we're needed." Rachel's eyes grew large with anger. How could he do this? How could he make it so that she wouldn't be able to see her own grandmother while she's sick? Turning on her heels she stomped back to her room without even a second glance.

Rachel banged on the door of the room of her best friend while holding captive the mouth of the boy she had just met. Fortunately for the young man Rachel was a "recovering alcoholic" as her friends had put it. She wasn't an alcoholic she just liked to drink when things weren't going right and she wanted to forget. That was the whole point of inventing binge drinking, right?

When she walked into her friend's house she had walked into a drinker's worst nightmare: a party. Not one of those parties where everyone is just calm and chilling out. No this was the kind of party with illegal acts ranging from disturbance of the peace to drugs. Normally she would have walked in and had a few drinks, maybe a couple hits off the massive blunt people were passing around and just relax and have fun. Now, however she had walked in ready to fight. Or at least release some energy. And with how she looked and how messed up everyone was she could really get any of the guys here regardless of relationship status. She wore a black, leather skirt that came down to mid thigh with black and white striped stockings, a white wife beater and of course her black combats boots she wore with everything.

So naturally the first thing she did when she walked into the house was start taking shots of whiskey. When she drank she forgot everything that made her the normally laid back kind of person she was sober. And that's the only why the pot-head groping at her chest was about to get lucky.

Well, almost the only reason. The boy pulled her on his lap and looked her in the eyes before giving her another sloppy kiss. His eyes were blood red. _God, I'm weak…,_ she thought to herself. _Even being pissed at him and drunk I'm still looking for him._ After pushing her thoughts back to the task at hand she couldn't get back into the mood and just let him take over. After a little bit she sank back into her thoughts; she couldn't stand how this happened. How she was. She constantly got drunk and brought men back to her bed. _I'm turning into my mom…_ As that thought crammed its way in her head she knew she had to get out of this. As she started to pick herself up off his lap she felt an uncomfortable pain in her neck where the boy had been extremely interested in. She felt liquid run done her neck and she was growing weaker.

_Now what have I gotten into?…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Get the Hell off me, bitch! Do I look like a buffet for some cannibal nut-job?" And with that very loud exclamation Rachel shoved the boy back and jumped off him. Being drunk and now pissed it didn't matter how tired or hurt she was or how big the person was she would kick their ass. Suddenly remembering her neck she covered her wound with her palm and half stumbled half ran out the bedroom leaving a very disturbing looking boy in her wake. His red eyes that had appealed to her now glowed ominously. His shaggy, light brown hair almost hid the snarl that stretched across his face.

Frozen at the top of the stairs wondering if she should risk the others in the house by going down to them, knowing they were all probably smashed. Although, more people meant more phones by which she could call the police with. Shaking her head as if to attempt to shake the alcohol out of her system and started down the stairs. Clumsily she made it to the bottom to find no one in the living room, although music still blared from the speakers snuggling in the corner by the TV. "Hello," was all she could say. Even though she had tried to sound loud and calm but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Aggravated with herself she straightened her back and started toward the front door, hoping to go to the police and tell them what happened, being that she was probably the only person that wasn't being preyed upon by some sort of killers that sought out parties involving drunk, stupid teenagers. Even if she wasn't she still needed to get away from the cannibal up in the bed room that was starting to get up.

Still she stood there like the moron in a scary movie, staring as the boy stood with his head hung low. Even when he walked toward her in a zombie-like appearance she still stood and stared. She was terrified but also happy. Maybe this would be what killed her. Maybe he could be the one that set her free. She knew that if Sebastian were there he would have already been rid of the boy and scolding her for almost making him loose his meal. She would still go to Hell but at least she would have the satisfaction of knowing that he would never get her soul.

The kid slowly lifted his head to look at her, but kept his slow stride. Saliva dripped from his bloodied, twisted smile like a predator about to catch his prey. Slowly fear started to push its way into her drunken mind. She was going to _die_ if she didn't leave soon. Even if she did manage to get out the wound on her neck was now making her light headed. She wouldn't make it far before he caught her. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. His smile fell from his face. She stared at him, wide eyed, wondering why he stopped. Her question was answered when a long silver gun rested itself by the right side of her head. "I suggest you run from here, girl," a deep, menacing voice said from behind her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded before turning to run off. Before she could even finish the turn she felt her legs collapse underneath her and watched as the floor came up to meet her, while shadows covered her in a blanket of quiet.

Alucard watched as the girl hit the floor and lay there unconscious. She was probably the source of the thick smell of blood in the room, judging by the chunk missing from her neck. He would deal with human later. Right now he had to worry about the scum in front of him. "Look, what you've done! Master will be most unpleased…" the newly created vampire muttered to himself. He wasn't the one that he really cared about. There was a more impressive "Master" someone else pulling the strings of this creature. He was reminded of Police Girl, Seras, always willing to do as he told her, but still enough backbone as to not disgust him into killing her off. Although this creature didn't show the kind of strength that she exerted, therefore his master would be nothing to kill. Sighing, Alucard shot the fledgling in the head and walked calmly toward the hallway of the house. His heighted vampire senses told him there was no one left in the house. '_Hmm...Interesting…' _He would have to track down what happened to the teenagers that had clearly been having a party tonight, but for now he also had to figure out what to do with the girl passed out in the living room.

Looming over the small human, he studied her. Listening for a heartbeat he heard the faintest of noises. She was alive, but just barely. Kneeling down, Alucard looked at the neck wound. It was a bad wound but she would live if she got the proper medical attention. Reaching out to pick her up his hand landed on the small of back. Instantly he shot his hand off. A tinge of pain hit his palm. Lifting up her shirt he saw why. She was already marked with a demon's contract mark. Being such his own demons jumped inside him, curious as to what type of soul she had that would make the mark so strong. If a soul was strong enough in a person when he devoured them his demons would automatically be served their soul as well.

Compelled to satisfy their curiosity he bent over and licked gracefully from her collar bone to her ear, cleaning it of the blood there. He shivered knowing now why a demon put her soul under his contract. It's the soul that makes the blood bitter or sweet and her blood was so sweet he could almost feel cavities forming…and he loved it. As the thought passed through him and became suddenly aware of the fact that someone had just walked into the room. Standing up Alucard grinned widely, showing rows of jagged teeth. There in the doorway was no doubt the demon that was contracted to the girl. He glared at him with malice. The vampire and the demon both locked in a silent battle. Burning red eyes stared back at one another. Both knowing what each other was and both nearly equal in power, for Alucard held the power of demons and Sebastian was a demon, a powerful one.

"I was not the one that damaged your goods, demon," Alucard said almost in mock respect. Narrowing his eyes Sebastian smirked. "Who was it, then?" Chuckling Alucard gestured to the fledgling. Sebastian didn't even look to see the person he was gesturing to but simply replied, "I see. Well if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now. With the girl." Scooping the girl up the demon started walking out the door, only stopping to turn his head slightly to speak. "It's not polite to taste someone else's food without even so much as asking." Alucard's grin dropped but he didn't retort, just simply stood there and watch him walk away. '_Well, I guess there won't be any sharing. Just as well, I'm too hungry to share with anyone else anyway.' _


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashing lights surrounded Rachel as she sat on a dark green torn up looking couch that felt like it was made up of old shag rugs. She could feel the pounding of the music reverberate throughout her body but no sound made its way to her ears. Looking around she saw people dancing, but not as fast as they should have been, like they were in slow motion. "Am I dead," she asked to mostly herself, only slightly hoping the people would answer her, and received no response. Her eyes were draw to a darkened corner. Staring at it, she watched as it slowly started to look as if it was consuming the room. Without control over her body she stood and walked trance-like to the darkened spot, walking through the people as if they were ghosts. Something about that corner was calling her over and she knew it wasn't something nice. Finally she got close enough to the corner that the constant pulling stopped. Looking down at the ground Rachel turned and scratched her head. '_This place is seriously creepy. How do I get out of here?' _Right as she started to leave, she felt a burning in the back of her head like someone watching her. Turning sharply on her heels out of pure instinct back to the corner she gasped. She saw the culprit: a pair of blood red eyes staring straight into her own dark blue ones. _

Rachel shot straight up in bed, causing her entire body to ache painfully. She had that nightmare again for the sixth time this week. Her dad blamed it on what had happened at the party. She had been badly injured and if not for Sebastian's extensive knowledge in the medical field, which was incredibly ironic considering what he was and all, she probably would have died. Although, it did occur to her that she didn't know why he saved her, after all if she died he would get her soul right? _Maybe demons were evil and selfish but I guess they keep their word…to an extent at least._

And his word was to help her find the man who had raped her mother right in front of my father and her. He had ruined their entire life. They used to have a normal life. That was the reason she left. That was the reason she got hooked on meth and why she was dead now.

"Miss Rachel? Have you awoken?" Grumbling Rachel laid back down facing away from the silent intruder. "You can drop the stupid act no one's here." Sebastian chuckled. "I thought American women enjoyed the façade of being gentlemanly." Frowning she rolled her eyes wishing he would just leave her alone. She had enough of demons tonight. "No we like the act of being genuine, which I fear is impossible to obtain with _your_ kind." He said nothing but moved to the other side of her bed and used his forefinger and middle finger to push her head to the side, exposing her neck. A puzzled look stretched over his face. "Have you changed your bandages," he asked with a hint of worry.

"No, I haven't. I was asleep," she bit out and instantly regretted it. She knew her attitude was irritating him and she really didn't have much against the demon except he was eventually going to devourer her soul and he did just save her life so she decided to try to act a little nicer. "I probably should have set an alarm to wake me up." Smiling a smile that looked more natural than normal he turned and walked out. A few moments later he returned, carrying a first aid kit. Sitting on the end of the bed he motioned for her to sit up.

Sebastian reached over to snip the now brown bandages and grazed his chest against her shoulder. Swallowing, she forced herself to ignore that pull that told her to lean into him. Body heat spilled from him and licked at her like fire. With it, there was the scent of something she couldn't quite place but still made her want to take a bite out of him. There was no doubting he had a supernatural attractiveness and it affected her. Not that she would ever openly show it.

He was now wrapping the bandages around her neck again in the perfect sort of way that wasn't too tight or too loose when his finger tips brushed her chin, causing a sigh to escape before she had the chance to stop it. He paused and looked up into her face and she was comforted in the fact that it was still dark in the room so she could at least have the allusion of him not being able to see her reddening face. "Are you tired already, Rachel," he whispered lowly, his eyes dark. Her heart jumped in her chest at the way he said her name. Not in mock respect or in anger but in a way that made her float in contentment for a second before realizing who he was and then slamming her back to reality.

Clearing her throat she raised her chin a bit to retain a tiny shred of dignity. "Yeah, a little. I don't think I'll stay up much longer after you finish. Thanks, by the way," she added quietly as he finally turned back to his work and secured the cloth so it wouldn't come undone as she slept.

Smiling this new smile she had yet to get used to he pulled the purple blankets down so she could throw her legs underneath them. After she was settled in she looked expectedly up at Sebastian who cocked an eyebrow at her. Sighing, he sat at the edge of the bed and she leaned her head near him. "Since when do you want me to stay with you at night," he said with a mocking tone in his voice.

Smirking, Rachel looked up into his face and whispered, "Since I found out you aren't going to hurt me and you can't say anything to anyone." His smile fell a little. He didn't say anything as she fell asleep but she could still feel his glowing eyes on her and for once it comforted knowing that there was someone there to protect her even if it was under oath.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian watched as Rachel slowly drifted off to sleep, obviously content for finding how tight she actually had the leash on him. There were times when he actually enjoyed her company or at least the equivalent to joy for a demon, but then she would shut it down right before anything could be said. In truth he didn't like the idea of her toying with him. It had never been like that with any of his masters. They had always ended up doing exactly what he wanted even if they didn't know they were. With her, though, he couldn't seem to get her to do anything he wanted her to. In fact, she seemed to do the opposite.

It might have something to do with the fact that she had his former master's blood running through her. Almost exactly the same in soul, Rachel had been the perfect choice to replace the one that had been stolen from him. She had been a sweet, charming young girl before the attack on her mother had happened and even though now she was angry and bitter at times she still had a pure soul.

That was what that vampire had tasted last night, he thought, his fists clenching the silky bed sheets. He had known that she belong to him and he had still went over the edge. Vampires were lower than demons simply for the fact that they had once been human. They still, at times, cling to that humanity and give in to emotion rather than logic, therefore making them weaker. They could harness the powers of demons but even so they still needed souls to feed those demons. And a pure soul would keep them satisfied for a while. Rachel's soul.

His eyes glowed at the thought of the mutation stealing another soul that rightfully belonged to him. He wouldn't be robbed again. He knew he was getting overly worked up and if he didn't stop he would wake the sleeping girl next to him. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off her bed and headed toward her door.

Stepping out of her room he resigned himself to taking care of the chores that hadn't been finished that night. Walking down the hall he noticed how small this house was compared to the previous mansion he had lived in. It was a townhouse with three bedrooms and a huge kitchen, which he liked. After years of having to clean up messes that other servants made it was nice to just be able to cook food that didn't have a possibility to get burnt.

Slowly after he was already steadily working at the chores his mind started to drift back to the vampire and how he had exerted so much power that it was actually almost equal to his own. In order to make that vampire send off as much power as he had he must have a lot of demons sharing his tainted human soul that still lived deep inside him, rejected by its owner. If he could tell that they were almost equal the vampire would also know. He would come after Rachel and when he did Sebastian would get him and kill him in the most painful way he could think of: release all of his demons from his body.  
>_<p>

The alarm clock at laying on Rachel's nightstand blared with static from the radio station she kept it changed to. As her eyes adjusted to being open she read the time on the clock. 5:30 in the morning. Great. Grumbling, she stood up and reset the alarm on her way to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a thinner tank top, seeing as it was supposed to be warm today. Yawning, she worked her way to the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom.

She had already stripped off half her clothes before she realized that Sebastian was standing there, a curious look on his face and a toilet brush in his hand. It took a full half minute for the situation to sink in, her eyes widening as it hit her. Instantly her arms went up to cover her bra clad chest, but it didn't do much to hide her bright red face. How hadn't she seen him when she walked in the room? Why didn't he say anything when she walked in, knowing that she was there to take her morning shower? Her mouth hanging dumbly as all the questions she wanted to yell at him stuck to her tongue, she watched him turn and start scrubbing the toilet again as if nothing had happened.

"I was just finishing up some of the work that I didn't get an opportunity to get to last night," the demon said in his normal neutral but pleasant voice. She gawked at him not knowing whether to feel insulted that he was ignoring the fact that she was in her underwear and literally right in front of him or relieved. She settled somewhere in between. "Can't you finish this after I get out of the shower," she said a little louder than she meant. He didn't so much as pause his ministrations to think about an answer, just responded with a smoothness she envied. "You would rather me see you completely undressed?"

Her face flamed. Had he realized last night how he affected her and decided to fuck with her? Was she nothing but a toy to him now? Not on his life. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fists into tight balls. When he turned to see what was taking her so long to answer him she saw he had that smirk on his face. She had never wanted to wipe it off his face more than she wanted to right then. "Get out. Now!"

Now facing her head on he lifted a brow before placing his hand over his heart and bowing low. "As you wish, Mistress Phantomhive." She glared at him as he turned on his heels and walked out of the bathroom without another word, trying to make little holes where her eyes were glued to the back of his head.

After he was gone she slumped back against the white tiled wall. It felt like ice against her heated skin. She should have known to never try to get close to him. He was a demon not a person. It was his nature to be an ass and she would never be able to change who he was no matter how nice she was to him. Maybe it was just because he had been nice to her last night and checked up on her that she thought she had a shot. She didn't like him acting like a servant. That was why she told him to not wear the butler's uniform and why he only cooked and did certain chores in the house, just like everyone else. For some reason, though, he never respected her unless he went into his subservient attitude. Sighing, Rachel got up to get ready for the rest of her day.  
>_<p>

Toweling off her hair Rachel hopped into the kitchen dancing energetically whilst listening to a BoA song on her mp3 player. The shower had really flipped her mood over, but then again they had always done that. After fixing herself a bowl of cereal and praising herself for not spilling anything and still keep beat with the music she walked into the dining room to sit at the long dark auburn colored table. She always liked the table because it was rounded at the corners and whenever she would run into it, which was more often than she'd like to admit, she wouldn't hurt herself much.

She was so consumed with her daydreaming of what the music video should look like for the songs playing that she didn't notice her dad, Sam, walk in with her baby brother, looking exhausted. He pulled one of her ear buds out causing her to jump. She looked up at him. He had graying brown hair and green eyes that she had always wanted instead of her irritating grey-blue eyes.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead in the way only a parent can and said with a scratchy voice, "Good morning, Sweet Pea." Rachel wrinkled her nose but smiled at the nickname. At least he loved her enough to give her one.

"'Morning, Dad. What's up?" She picked her spoon up and stuffed another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Sam tugged at his tie nervously and cleared his throat. Arching an eyebrow at him she waited for him to say something. Finally after clearing his throat one more time he answered quietly, "Well, as you know I'm going up to see your grandma," at this her mood dropped slightly, "And I needed to tell you that your brother is coming down to watch you." Her eyes widened. "What? Why? I'm eighteen and besides Sebastian is here to watch over me " Sam straightened a little and gave her a knowing look.

"I know what he is and I've been attempting to cope with the fact that we "inherited" a demon uhh butler? I don't want you alone with him where he could possible well erm " his face flooded with color up to his hair line. Blinking, Rachel tilted her head to the side in realization. Was she really that obvious? Probably not. He just probably sent off an aura that screamed, "Hey, you know your daughter? Yeah I'm going to find a closet and feel her up whenever you're not around."

"Dad, calm down. That is so not going to happen." When he heard that he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and let it sink in before opening it again to answer. "I would just feel a lot better if he came down and stayed with you. Besides you never get to see him. Just do this for you old man, alright? Put my nerves at ease," he said almost pleadingly. Sighing, she just nodded. He smiled and with an affectionate hug he left to work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel looked off toward the board that showed the times of departures and arrivals. Daniel's, her brother, flight would be here soon. Thank God. She couldn't stand the fact that there were so many people around her. She also couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Of course someone was indeed watching her. A certain ebony haired demon behind her. He always watched her. Even when she didn't think he was.

Someone bumped into her, successfully breaking her from her thoughts. She opened her mouth to say something probably vulgar and aggressive when she stopped short. The person that ran into her was a woman about in her forties with long waves of raven colored locks cascading down to the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes and a small nose. She looked almost exactly like her mother. Except she was smiling widely and of course her mother was dead.

The woman was hugging a short red haired woman when she locked eyes with Rachel. Time stopped. Nothing was real. Not the air in her lungs or the floor beneath her feet. The woman didn't even looked shocked. In fact, if anything, she looked almost…

Almost like she hated her.

"Rachel? What is it?" She heard Sebastian ask to her left and her head snapped up to his face, frightened by the timber in his voice. His eyes scanned the area around them even as he moved closer to her, ready to protecting her from an unseen threat. She looked back at the area where the woman had been standing. She was gone.

The breath she had been holding left her ion a silent rush. Checking her mask of indifference, she answered him a little more harsh than she intended it to be. "Nothing." His eyes flicked to her, studying her for a minute before looking back to where her brother was walking toward them.

"Seriously, this squirrel was the size of a small dog, " Daniel's deep laughing voice met Rachel's ears, causing a hue smile to spread over her face. Sebastian was off cleaning or performing some other menial task somewhere. Which she preferred to him being here. It only made spending time with her brother that much more difficult. It only reminded her that she only had certain amount of days with him.

Daniel had bought Chinese food and had promptly started telling dirty jokes and stories of the many times that he had been drunk. Right now he was on a tangent about getting attacked by one very angry and apparently fat squirrel.

After the laughing had died down and he had sobered up a bit, he looked at her with a sad look. "I wish it was me. I should have been the one to have their soul up for auction." She opened her mouth to disagree and to fight with him when he stood up abruptly. Wobbling a little on his feet, he went to her side and leaned down to her level. "No matter what you think I am still your brother and I love you." With that, he walked over to the living room couch and flopped down on it. Not long after she heard the soft noise if her brother sleeping.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Michael Andrews sat, perched in a tree not far from the house where a young girl with green hair slept. She was very pretty and didn't seem to pose a threat but, even that vampire felt threatened by her. He had a gun but had orders not to shoot unless he was in immediate danger.<p>

He had been watching her for some time. She and a young man about 25 had shared a lighthearted dinner and then assuming the man had told her goodnight he left to another room away from the solider's gaze. The girl sat there for a good hour before she laid her head on the table and fell asleep soon after that.

Andrews had been about to radio in when another man walked into the room. He was tall with black hair down to his chin. He had a button down, dark red shirt, black jeans, and finger less gloves with the knuckles cut out on. He didn't know why but the man gave him a cold chill that raked down his very core.

His grip tightened on the gun as he watched the man attempt to wake the girl. When she grumbled and turned her head over he sighed and picked her up gracefully. The girl snuggled, unconsciously, into the man's chest. The man's face was unreadable at first but then snapped into sudden awareness as his eyes flicked to the window in front of the tree Andrews was sitting in.

The man's eye glowed pink as he turned away to take the woman in his arms somewhere out of sight. The breath he was holding rushed out of him. 'Damn. Now I get why she's dangerous. She's got that thing under her thumb.'

There was a rustling near the bushes. Andrews whipped around to face the creature. It must be the thing from inside coming to get him. Nothing but darkness greeted him. Then more rustling. Bringing his gun up to defend himself he jumped from the tree and began walking over to the source of the noise. Parting the bushes he heard nothing but the sound of his blood rushing to his ears. As soon as he looked into the clearing he laughed a nervous laugh. A little black kitten was sitting there chasing a lizard.

"Beautiful, isn't she," a menacing voice asked behind him. Fear paralyzed the man, making him incapable of movement or even speech. "I prefer cats to dogs myself, " the voice continued "of course dogs do have their purpose. Such as bringing things back to their masters. In your case: a message. Tell him, ' Curiosity killed the bat'."

The lieutenant felt the presence of the thing leave him. There was nothing left for him to do other than leave. And that's exactly what he did. Alucard could deal with this himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a short and kind of crappy chapter. <strong>**I'm just getting back into this after not posting anything in a really long time. (Which I'm sooooo sorry for. ^^;) I promise the rest should be a lot better as time goes on. **


End file.
